


Game Changer

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: An alternative ending to 'Losing Game', where Serena doesn't decide to mentor Jasmine after all. What happens when Bernie finds out Serena is standing by her decision to have Jasmine transferred to another ward?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I couldn't get out of my head, probably because I love the idea of MammaWolfe being all protective over Jasmine. A one shot for now but I might write a second chapter if enough people would like to read it.

Bernie sighed and pulled out the bobble that held her hair back from her face, running her fingers through her messy curls as she walked into the locker room to get changed at the end of a long shift. “Jasmine” she frowned as she saw the young doctor frantically pulling things from her locker and stuffing them haphazardly into her bag, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat, “Jasmine” she repeated again, voice laced with concern as she took a step closer to the junior doctor, “Jasmine, what are you doing?”

“Don't” Jasmine whispered as she tried to hold herself together, “please, just… just don't.”

Bernie frowned, she didn't need to see Jasmine’s face to know she was crying, “Jasmine what’s happened?” She took another step forwards and placed her hand between the younger woman’s shoulder blades, the simple action breaking down all her walls and she crumpled in front of Bernie, hands gripping her locker for support, head dropping forward as she failed to hold back her sobs. “What's happened?” Bernie asked again as she lead Jasmine over to the benches and sat down beside her.

“I'm leaving” Jasmine whispered as she frantically wiped at her tears, “Mr Campbell said she’d get me transferred but it’s probably easier if I just leave, 4 wards in as many months, nobody's going to want me, I’d be the laughing stock of the hospital, I probably already am. Its obvious I'm not cut out to be a doctor so…” she shrugged and wiped at her tears.

“That's not true” Bernie told her, absentmindedly stroking Jasmine’s back, trying to comfort her without realising it, “you have the makings of a very good medic.”

Jasmine laughed sarcastically, “you're the only person that seems to think so, “Jac and Ms Campbell think I'm useless, Mr Griffin hates me...”

“I take it the transfer wasn't your idea?”

Jasmine shook her head and wiped at her eyes again, “I cheated with the diagnosis earlier, I looked at the scans. Ms Campbell doesn't want to mentor me any more.”

Bernie sighed, “what Serena did earlier was…” she took a deep breath as she tried to think of the right word, “I understand why she did it but it was somewhat unfair on your part.”

“She gave me rules and I broke them.”

“You got the right diagnosis, in most cases in the ward you do have time to look at scans, to order tests, and you showed earlier with the trauma case that you have good instincts.”

“I enjoy working on trauma cases” Jasmine nodded, I like working on AAU, when I started med school I thought I wanted to go into cardio, I wanted to be like Jac but AAU… it's different.”

“It's like coming home.”

Jasmine nodded, “exactly, but like always I messed up so that's it, I'll get a job in an office or a bar or something while I decide what I want to do with myself.”

“What if I mentored you?” Bernie offered.

“You?” Jasmine’s eyes met Bernie’s for the first time, “I don't… what about Ms Campbell?”

“Leave her to me. We both run this department and the trauma unit is technically my baby so I have final say in who works in it and who doesn't.”

“You’d let me shadow you?”

Bernie nodded, “I have rules too though, but they're not like Serena’s...in fact” she mused for a moment, “there’s just one main rule.”

“Anything” Jasmine nodded, “I'll do anything.”

“Speak up” Bernie told her, “like you did earlier, if you think you have another solution to a problem then tell me. In a trauma situation you need to think on your feet and it may be the case that the first solution might not always be the best one. Similarly I want you to ask questions, if there's a procedure you don't understand or you don't know why I've chosen to do what I'm doing then tell me, I might not always be able to explain it at that very moment but I'll go through anything you need to know as soon as realistically possible.”

Jasmine nodded, “I can do that.”

“I'm all for hands on learning but when we’re in that trauma bay we usually need to act quickly so if I ask you to do something you're not sure about speak up. I won't be angry if you tell me you're not confident. If I can I'll talk you through it, if I need to take over to get it done quickly then we’ll go through it, and practice if you need to, when we can.”

“Okay” Jasmine nodded again, “that sounds fair.”

Bernie smiled, “and one last thing. You need to trust me but more importantly you need to trust yourself and you need to trust your instincts. You're a good doctor and it’s my job as a mentor to guide you in your way to being excellent, don't be scared of making mistakes, you won't be working on your own, it's my job to pick up on those mistakes, to verify your diagnoses and to double and triple check how you plan to treat them. If you get a diagnosis wrong, I'll do my best to explain how you came to that decision, if there was anything you missed or any results you misinterpreted. We'll be a team.”

Jasmine nodded, a big smile on her face, “thank you” she smiled, “I really, really appreciate the opportunity to be mentored by you and I promise I won't let you down.”

Bernie smiled and nodded, “prove it to me, be here bright and early in the morning, I'll make sure there are trauma scrubs waiting for you.”

“Thank you” Jasmine nodded, surprising Bernie by giving her a huge bear hug, wrapping her arms around the older woman and squeezing her tightly.

Bernie smiled and briefly returned the hug, “you’d better put your things back in your locker, I'll go and speak to Serena, I'll see you in the morning” she said as she stood from the bench.

Jasmine nodded, the smile still on her face, “see you in the morning Ms Wolfe” she said, mock saluting as Bernie reached the door.

Bernie chuckled and shook her head, “first thing on the agenda for the morning…” Jasmine looked up at Bernie, eyes wide in anticipation and excitement, “teaching you how to salute properly” she laughed as Jasmine blushed and dropped her head, “Goodnight Doctor Burrows”.

The teasing about her attempt to salute wasn't enough to wipe the smile off Jasmine's face as she began putting her things back into her locker, her mood completely changed from when Bernie had first found her, “Goodnight Ms Wolfe.”


End file.
